NCCAD
by anniegirl132
Summary: It's National Chocolate Covered Anything Day and that means lots of Chocolate! And Deidara as a true chocoholic decides to make Sasori celebrate with him. Modern day AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters or anything from it!  
So, I found out the 16th is some awesome sounding holiday known as National Chocolate Covered Anything Day. Doesn't that sound awesome!? And I love to write about some of the not as well know holidays so I did a story on this one. ^_^**

**But then I had exams and had almost no time to type and post this story so it's a little late. I had the same issue with all of my other stories, so all of my updates will be a little late.**

**Again a modern day AU**

**. . . . . .**

Sasori woke up late that morning, despite the fact that it was a Monday. His boss had given everyone a day off of work, saying that they all deserved a break. Yawning slightly, he crawled out of bed and trudged to the kitchen room where his blonde roommate was probably making breakfast. Deidara was actually a pretty good cook so he did most of the food making.

"Morning danna un!" Deidara called cheerfully as his friend walked in and sat down at that table.

"Morning brat, what are you making?" Sasori asked.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, chocolate syrup, and hot chocolate," he replied.

"Isn't that too much chocolate?"

"No un," Deidara answered placing a large plate of chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate syrup poured on top and a cup of hot chocolate in front of Sasori. He then placed another plate of the chocolaty food on the table, sat down, and began to eat.

"Aren't you going to eat your breakfast un?" Deidara asked through a mouthful of pancake when he noticed his friend wasn't eating.

"Brat, this is seriously unhealthy."

"Don't be so boring un, just try it."

"…. Fine," Sasori said grudgingly, taking a bite from the pancakes.

"How is it un?" Deidara asked hopefully."

"It's actually pretty good," Sasori replied, beginning to eat more. Deidara smirked before going back to stuffing his face while getting chocolate everywhere.

"Stop being so messy brat," Sasori growled. He was known for being both a clean freak and occasionally OCD.

"Don't worry danna, I'll clean it up when I'm done un," Deidara assured, rolling his eyes. When they finished Deidara did as he was told and cleaned up the mess he'd made.

"Come on Sasori danna un, we have to go to the store!" the blonde said, practically bouncing up and down from all of the sugar he consumed at breakfast.

"If it's to buy more chocolate then no, you've already had enough," Sasori commented.

"But danna, it's Chocolate Covered Anything _Day_, not morning un," he pouted.

"Fine," Sasori growled, grabbing his car keys and following his hyperactive friend out the door.

. . . . .

"Deidara, we don't need that much chocolate," Sasori said, eyeing everything his friend had put in the shopping cart. There were 3 bottles of chocolate syrup, 5 bags of chocolate melts, 10 bars of dark chocolate, 10 bars of milk chocolate, 10 bars of white chocolate, 3 tubes of chocolate frosting, 2 jars of fudge, 2 half-gallon tubs of chocolate ice cream, 2 tubes of chocolate-chip cookie dough, 2 jars of coco powder, 5 boxes of chocolate pudding mix, and 2 bags of chocolate chips.

"We do need this much un," the blonde countered as they walked up to the checkout.

"You're going to get sick."

"No I won't un." They began placing everything on the conveyer belt.

"Don't say I didn't warn you brat."

"What are ya'll buying all this chocolate for?" the checkout lady asked as she rang up their items.

"Today is National Chocolate Covered Anything Day, so we need a lot of it," Deidara answered.

"Sound like fun! You're total cost is $77.06," she said.

"Okay… Here you go un," Deidara said, digging through his pocket and then handing her the money.

"Have a nice day!" she called happily as the two left the store. Once they had all of the chocolate in their car they drove home to begin cooking.

"Hey, Sasori danna, will you help me cook un?" the blonde asked as they carried everything inside.

"No," he answered.

"Please un!" Deidara said, putting all of the bags he was carrying on the kitchen table.

"No," Sasori said again also setting his bags down.

"But Sasori-no-danna, I _need _your help to make it all un," he begged slightly.

"Fine, but don't expect me to eat much of it," Sasori sighed.

"Okay! Please get the flour, sugar butter, milk and eggs," Deidara ordered. He then rushed over to a cupboard and quickly pulled out pots, pans, bowls, whisks, and a measuring cup. He then grabbed the things he had asked Sasori to get and dumped them into a large metal bowl, also adding a little coco powder and some chocolate chips.

"Here, stir this un," he said before putting four pots onto the stove burners and filling each one with water. He then placed a bowl in three of them and poured the chocolate melts into the bowls to melt and put the pudding mix into the last.

"Now pour that into this cake pan un," Deidara said pulling out a large aluminum pan and running over to where Sasori was still mixing the batter.

"Break these up then put them on top un," he ordered, handing the redhead the chocolate bars.

"You can stop ordering me around you know," Sasori grumbled, but did what he was asked anyways.

"Fine, but once you're done doing that just turn the oven to about 350 degrees and put it in un," the blonde said, taking the pudding off of the stove to cool while he worked on the crust using the flour and remaining coco powder. Once finished, he poured the chocolaty pudding in and set it in the fridge.

"Sasori danna, will you come help me with this while the cake bakes un?" he asked, pulling out two large bowls and the half-gallons of chocolate ice cream.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Go melt these in the microwave," he said, pointing to the jars of chocolate fudge. While Sasori did that, he began to scoop all of the ice cream into the bowls. Then, he opened up the tubes of cookie dough and began to mix about half of it in with the ice cream.

"Now what brat?" Sasori asked, having finished melting the fudge.

"Pour it on top of these, but make sure you save some for the cake un. Then put some cookies in the oven with the remaining cookie dough," the blonde said , putting on some oven mitts and then took out the cake. He coated the cake in frosting before pouring the hot fudge and chocolate syrup all over it.

"Brat, we are making way too much chocolate. You're going to get yourself sick" Sasori said, after putting the cookies in the oven.

"No we're not un, and I'm not going to get sick."

"Then how are you supposed to eat all of this?"

"We un."

"No you, I already told you I'm not eating much of it if any at all."

"….Well, then we'll just call the others over and we can have a chocolate party!" Deidara decided happily.

"Fine brat…" Sasori muttered.

"Yay! Call the others please while I finish up with the cookies un!" the blonde said, running over to the oven and pulling out said cookies. He then threw them all into the blender along with whatever milk they had leftover and made cookie mush.

"This is going to be so much fun un!" he exclaimed happily.

. . . . . . (after the party)

"Danna un," Deidara whined. He was lying on his back on their couch and chocolate covered his face.

"What?" his friend asked, sitting down on the couch next to his friend.

"My stomach hurts un," he whimpered.

"Didn't I tell you this would happen?" Sasori sighed.

**. . . . .**

**Like? Love? Hate? Please review and tell me what you thought of this one. Also, I'll be writing a story on Christmas so I should have it posted on either Christmas or Christmas Eve. Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
